Night's Desire
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Alfred Pennyworth has planned a decadent 16th birthday party for Bruce, who sincerely appreciates it but would much rather be elsewhere. Selina Kyle arrives at the upscale event with one objective in mind, can she keep herself from getting too distracted? Oneshot! Please enjoy, rated T. Co-written with Treskttn!


**Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and / or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do not claim to own Gotham or anything to do with it at all. Character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. I own nothing but my own plot-bunnies. Thank you.

 **Summary:** _Alfred Pennyworth has planned a decadent 16th birthday party for Bruce, who sincerely appreciates it but would much rather be elsewhere. Selina Kyle arrives at the upscale event with one objective in mind, can she keep herself from getting too distracted? Oneshot! Please enjoy, rated T. Co-written with Treskttn!_

 **Warning(s):** Coarse Language, suggestive themes.

 **Genre(s):** Romance, Drama

 **Pairing(s):** Bruce Wayne x Selina Kyle

 **Rating:** T

 **Author's Note:** _Hello everyone! I've had this idea for awhile and I wasn't sure about how to write it out...(also it isn't up-to-date season based) until the wonderful treskttn came along and we decided to give writing this idea a shot together. We both adore Gotham very much (she was even catching up as we were writing this out, xD) and we've co-written many works together before. This is my second fanfic to post in the Gotham category and treskttn's first work here, hopefully you guys will see much more of both her and I. Please, enjoy! Thank you for your time, :)_

* * *

 **Night's Desire**

"It would be a tragedy if you were late for your own birthday bash, Master Bruce." Alfred Pennyworth stood tall and non-negotiable, as he usually did. He wanted the very best for Bruce. He was there during the hard times his parents tried to have children, as Bruce was the only outcome after years of failure. He meant the world to his parents and Alfred, whom was his legal guardian, though Bruce considered him as so much more than "the help".

Bruce watched his reflection as he mechanically fixed his own tie. He was the only kid Alfred knew of who could tie his own tie at the tender age of five. "I suppose you're right. It would be a shame if I missed it. Or would it?"

"Oh come now, Master B. This is supposed to be a milestone. Many teenagers dream of this." He told the young billionaire. In Alfred's eyes, he still saw a young, frightened boy.

The other raised an eyebrow, "The Manor? The fortune?"

Alfred shook his head, wearing that of a smirk. "No, their 'Sweet Sixteen'. I've done a lot of research. The least thing you could do is humor your butler."

Bruce gave a smile, though it was small, it was still genuine. "You know you're much more to me than a butler, don't you?"

A nod of appreciation was given by the older gentleman. "Now let's go. There are plenty of ladies waiting for a perfect gentleman to seduce them."

Bruce scrunched up his nose, "Alfred, please. Let's not push it."

Alfred smiled ever so slightly, "Fine, we won't push it, but your raging hormones might do it for the both of us." He continued to push the glaring adolescent out of his room, shutting the door behind them.

 **(¯´•._.• : ^ : Gotham : ^ : •._.•´¯)**

The ballroom had a modern flair about it, the décor wasn't too old fashioned or out of style. It was elegant. Alfred spent the most of the entire night before dusting it. Since it hadn't been used in quite some time. Classical music was lingering as some guests danced upon the marble floor. It resembled a scene straight from the movies. "This is lovely, happy Birthday Mr. Wayne." A party-goer told the teenage billionaire.

"Oh, thank you." He smiled, though he swore every muscle in his face ached. How long did Alfred say he had to go along with this? The event only began an hour and a half ago, but everyone would be on their way home soon… though not soon enough.

Little did he know an uninvited guest was lurking in the midst. She stepped swiftly through the crowds, slipping between guests unnoticed. Though she was crashing the party, it was for work - or so she convinced herself. A mansion full of distracted billionaires was a mansion with a large target on its back.

"Pardon me," She smiled as she bumped into an older gentleman. He turned to meet her gaze, but when he looked she was gone. She slinked behind a group of girls taking pictures on their phones, and silently discarded an empty wallet onto the floor. She fingered through the bills before she concealed them in her bra. _'This is going be a good night'_ , she smirked to herself. As she passed a mirror she stopped to quickly tweak her hair. Behind her, in her reflection, she could see Bruce gliding down the stairs with Alfred. _'Ugh, if the snarky butler sees me I'm toast. But I will have to send Bruce my birthday wishes…'_ She put her head down to keep her face out of sight and slipped back into the crowd undetected.

"Bruce," recognizing the familiar faces brought a smile to both. "Happy Birthday." Jim Gordon gave him a pat on the shoulder. The reassuring grip made the younger feel secure.

"Thank you, I'm sorry that you have to be here patrolling. You should be enjoying the party." He knew that Gordon worked hard all day, every day. It had to get exhausting at some point.

Jim smirked, "It's fine. I can't dance."

"No better time to learn than the present, Detective Gordon." Alfred stood just behind Bruce. "Grab yourself a lovely sight and dance the night away."

He softly chuckled, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not supposed to get distracted tonight. Bruce, Alfred, see you around."

"Well," Alfred began as he watched Jim disperse into the crowd. "we'll be awfully safe with Detective Gordon around, won't we?"

"Sure." Bruce agreed, staring off into the distance. It was evident he would rather be elsewhere.

"I'll just spike the punch and we can have all sorts of under-aged fun. Intoxicated, messy love-making. A bloody good time to be had by everyone. How's that sound Master B?" He rambled on, fully aware that he wasn't holding the younger's attention.

"Sounds fine Alfred, whatever you think."

"Scallop Carpaccio, Sir?" A caterer stood clad in black and white tuxedo. He held the silver platter toward Bruce. "Or perhaps a fine glass of fruit punch?" He balanced another platter in his other hand with flutes of red beverage.

Bruce took one of the flutes, swirling the fruit punch around slightly. "Thank you for staying late tonight. I appreciate your hard work." He knew that a decent party took hours of planning to perfection. Though some folks have different ideas of a good time, this was decent to Bruce.

"How much punch would you say this fruit has?" Alfred asked as he took a flute as well.

"Well, Sir, it-" a party guest bumped into the caterer's arm, spilling the last remaining glass of fruit punch on Alfred's shoulder. The caterer seemed horrified. "About that much punch, I suppose. I am terribly sorry, Sir, we must get some seltzer on that before it sets!"

Alfred didn't like the idea of leaving Bruce unattended, though a mess on his favorite suit jacket would be a shame indeed. "Right, well… can't go 'round looking like a slob now can I?" He sighed and left with the waiter to remove an unwanted stain.

"It's hard to send someone an invitation when they don't have an address... but I'll accept my invite now," She said, her red lips pulling up into a sultry smirk. Her floor-length gown was black with sheer lace sleeves. It fit her form perfectly, and even had a sheer line down the middle of her chest. She looked stunning with her curly golden locks falling around her face.

Bruce could hardly keep himself from a slight smirk. "Selina, how did you know to come here tonight?" He would like to have thought she dropped by for his birthday but he didn't remember informing her when it was.

It wasn't hard to hear about the billionaire's bash, he was in the public eye after all. She had heard some kids on the street talking about it, and almost felt a little hurt when she realized she wasn't invited. "Are you kidding? Anytime anything goes on at Wayne Manor, who doesn't find out?" She reached over and grabbed a scallop carpaccio passing by. She popped it in her mouth, then almost immediately spit it into a napkin and put it back on the serving tray the waiter was holding. "Dang Bruce, can't you billionaires eat normal food, like pigs in a blanket, or maybe some pizza rolls?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess when you've been..." he tried to think about how Selina would word it. "born with a silver spoon shoved down your throat – you eat whatever fancy concoction is on it. Right?" Although he had to admit, her options sounded casually decent as well.

She held back her smile, but her eyes gave her away. "I guess so, doesn't make it good though." She took the drink from his hand and sipped it. "Sixteen now, do you feel any… differently?"

He shook his head as his cheeks tinged pink. "No, not really. I feel like Alfred's going to lock my chamber door at night. He said something about not frolicking with females that I could 'impregnate'…" he scrunched his nose slightly, he couldn't see himself in that situation any time soon. But then again…

Selina's cheeks blushed furiously. "Like you could get anyone into your 'chamber' anyway…" She looked down at her feet. She was wearing boots with her gown but they were hidden by the hem of the dress. "Why? Is there a girl you're interested in?" She scoped the room. "Because these girls look _bo-ring_ for real."

He knew that Selina's definition of a 'boring' person was someone straight-laced, kept their nose clean and had a day job or socialite life. These girls did seem the eccentric socialite types. "If there were, would it make you jealous?"

"I wouldn't say jealous Master Bruce, but I would say Miss Kyle looks put together this evening." Alfred gave a nod, donned in a new suit jacket. "Cleans up well. Perhaps she can be domesticated after all."

She held back the urge to hiss at the notion. "Domesticated? Not in your wildest dreams. I take it this party was your idea, Alfred?"

He never broke eye contact. "Is it obvious?"

Bruce hadn't wanted a party, he really wanted a quiet night in. He didn't question the older man, he was his legal guardian after all and he knew what was best for Bruce. "It's nice Alfred, I truly appreciate it..."

"But it wasn't what you wanted?" He asked the other male, awaiting the response until Detective Gordon approached.

He held his hand out, wiggling his fingers ever so slightly. "Selina… pretty sure you have something of mine?"

Selina smiled charmingly, batting her eyelashes. "Detective, you always seem to forget that I'm innocent until proven guilty. If it's your phone you've lost, I thought I saw one at the bottom of the pool. Wouldn't hurt to take a dive." She winked.

He narrowed his eyes toward her, "I'm proving you guilty, I see the outline of my wallet under the lining of your… garment."

Bruce pointed on the floor. "I'm pretty sure that's yours..."

Jim picked up his wallet in astonishment. "Then who does that belong to?"

Alfred patted his suit pocket. "Bloody hell!"

Selina bit her lip and turned her back to them, pulling the wallet from her bra and turning back to hand it to Alfred. "Can you blame a girl for trying to having some fun?"

Jim's lips straightened sternly, "Yes. That's theft."

She grabbed Bruce's hand, "Let's not forget what brings us here today: Bruce's sixteenth birthday." She held Bruce's gaze, "Alfred intended for you to dance at your own party."

Alfred slid his wallet back into his pocket. There was no point in checking, he already knew it'd been cleared out. "Miss Kyle specializes in thievery doesn't she? Stealing wallets right down to stealing a dance. Mercy on her if she thinks she's stealing anything else from him."

Jim smirked, "At least your wallet was returned."

As the two teenagers took the dance floor, all eyes were on them. Selina wasn't used to being seen so publicly but at least she escaped that possible punishment.

She placed a hand on his forearm, and her other hand settled gently in his. To his surprise, she was relatively light on her feet, except a few clumsy steps at the beginning. She brought her body a little closer to his. "So if a party's not what you wanted, what did you want?"

He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted. He had no need for anything material, he more or less had it all. What Bruce Wayne truly wanted couldn't be bought, he tried that. "I don't really know." The moment he connected their gaze he felt his knees become weak. He hoped she couldn't feel him trembling. "Honestly, I have no idea what I want anymore."

"Well, I wanted to get you a gift." She felt her heart speed up a little. "But you have a lot of money, and you can buy anything you want. So I wanted to get you something you _couldn't_ buy…"

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" His hand slipped slightly, it was at her waist, but now it was just a bit lower than before.

She bit her lip. "It's a surprise…" She pressed herself even closer to his body. "Something I wouldn't want to give you in front of everyone…"

His eyes widened. It was exclusive to him? What could it possibly be? He wasn't fond of surprises, but Bruce had a feeling that she had something else up her lacy sleeves. "Where did you want to go?"

She smiled at him, looking up into his eyes, her green eyes sparkling. She leaned in closer, her lips just inches from his. "Somewhere more private."

He took a shaky breath, "Like… a closet? Those can be occupied for private use."

Selina shook her head laughing, "No, Bruce. You have the biggest mansion in Gotham City, I'm sure there's a room we can use to unwrap your gift."

He couldn't help but to feel completely baffled. She had a gift for him that could be opened in any location… just what was it? "I'm uncertain about this gift, is it reckless? Harmful? If Alfred found out I was doing something…" Bruce was trying to find the perfect words that wouldn't offend Selina.

Selina had to hold back a laugh. "Bruce, do you want your gift or not?" She pulled away from their stance and grabbed his hand. "Because I'm feeling in the giving mood." She lead him through the dance floor, dodging couples twirling around. "It's something you're going to love, I promise." She looked back at him, her red lips pulling up into a sultry smile.

He was starting to put two and two together, she wanted to play a game of hide and seek. He could oblige no problem, despite it being a strange request. "With the ballroom full of people? Selina… that's…"

Her smile stretched from ear to ear. "Well, that's part of what makes it fun." She pulled him into the hall way and made a beeline for the farthest door on the left. She put her hand on the door knob then stopped and looked at him, her smile faltering. "Unless, you don't want to?"

Bruce shook his head, "No, no. Everything's fine. Do exactly what you have planned." He had to admit, if she was stealthy enough to hide his gift in Alfred's room without him knowing - she was unstoppable.

Her smile was once again at full force. She opened the door to the dark bedroom and backed into it, guiding Bruce by his hand. She flicked the light switch and shut the door behind him in one move, then she captured his gaze in her own. "I won't disappoint," She placed a hand on his chest, wrapping her fingers around his tie and pulling his face to meet her own. Her lips crashed against his, her tongue quickly invading his mouth as she walked backward pulling him with her until she was leaning up against the bed. She put her hands on his belt, pulling his hips to hers. They broke from the kiss for a moment, their breathing heavy. Without delay, her lips hungrily found his neck.

So _*this_ is what Selina's gift was? His seduction? The thought of intimacy with a female didn't do anything for him… but that female being _Selina_ – well that made his inner self stir with something he'd never felt before. Excitement. A rush that was almost euphoric. His hands traced down her back, stopping on her hips. They felt so… perfect.

She loosened his tie and made short work of unbuttoning his shirt. Her soft lips traced up his jaw and back to his lips. She had been imagining this night for a while, but she never actually thought it would get this far. She felt nervous, like her heart was beating too quickly, yet she never wanted it to end. She loved the feeling of his hands on her body, the look in his eyes, the scent of his expensive cologne and the way that scent lingered on her clothing.

"Selina..." his breath tickled her neck gently. "this is what you wanted to give me?" He smiled, "It's..." he ran his hand along her arm. "creative."

She smirked, "I wanted to give you something… personal for your birthday." She lead his hand to the zipper on the back of her dress.

His fingers fumbled nervously as his stance hadn't displayed any discomfort. The small zipper was cold to the touch but her skin was soft and warm. He leaned her against the canopy post and moved in, he slid the sleeves of her dress down as he placed tender kisses upon her exposed shoulders.

She felt like they were the only two people in the world, everything else just faded into the distance. Her confidence rose as he spread kisses along her chest, she pulled her sleeves completely off and pushed the dress below her ribs, her black floral lace bra had a flourished hem that complimented her sun kissed skin. Sitting in front of him, cheeks pink, eyes glimmering, playful blonde curls around her face, and just this black lace bra, Selina was showing a side of herself he had never fully seen before. She was radiating vulnerability, femininity, charm, and intimacy.

Bruce had never seen this much of Selina Kyle, but he was certain he enjoyed the breathtaking sight. "You're beautiful." He whispered, hardly sure of what to do next.

Her pink cheeks turned to red and she broke his gaze, shifting her attention elsewhere. She gracefully unhooked his belt buckle and unbuttoned his pants, teasingly playing with the waistband of his boxers, pulling his lips to meet hers once again.

She could feel him smile under the kiss, it was the sweetest thing. Bruce's fingers caressed her bare stomach and they moved to her back… ready to unfasten her garment. Only moments before they would both be completely vulnerable to one another.

He fidgeted with the garment for a few moments before Selina reached back and easily opened the clasp. Her bra dropped onto the floor, along with a wad of cash, two necklaces, four rings, six nickels, and two dimes, all of which she had stashed from her score at the party. Startled, her eyes met his, and she quickly pulled her dress up, gathered her revenue, and slipped out the window before he could even say a word.

Bruce sat on the end of Alfred's bed, his entire world had been upturned and his mind left with mass confusion and suggestive images of Selina Kyle.

* * *

 **Well, I have to thank treskttn very much for writing this with me, it was much fun! I hope any of you who read it, enjoy it just as much as we do. Many thanks for squeezing this story into your schedules!**

 **Much love,**

 **CreativeWritingSoul & treskttn**


End file.
